Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric pullet truck in the technical field of land transportation equipment.
Related Art
With rapid development of modern industry, the transportation of warehouse stocks has been transited from manpower transportation to electric transportation. However in current market of warehouse stocks, the manpower pullet truck still takes an extremely large market share. The factor restricting this replacement is mainly the size and price of the electric pullet truck. The manpower pullet trucks generally have a small size and a low price, while the electric pullet trucks usually have a larger size for requiring a drive mechanism like a motor and an oil cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,079,754B discloses an electric pullet truck having a drive wheel at the back of a fork. A drive motor is provided on the drive wheel. The electric pullet truck further comprises a steering seat the upper portion of which is fixedly connected with the oil cylinder body, and the lower portion of which is connected with the drive wheel. The drive wheel is directly driven by a handle in the process of rotation. In this patent, the entire height of the electric the drive steering mechanism at the back of the electric pullet truck includes an oil cylinder height, a height of the steering seat composed of upper a lower connecting portions, and a drive wheel height. In the drive wheel, the motor and the wheel are coaxially disposed and a poor working condition is resulted. If the drive wheel is disposed along a parallel axis, the entire height of the electric the drive steering mechanism at the back of the electric pullet truck is increased and the entire center of gravity of the electric pullet truck moves up accordingly, which further disadvantageously affects integration and steering stability of the electric pullet truck.